Pleasure and Innocence
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: Allen/Tyki. When Allen meets Tyki during General Cross's absence, their relationship changes everything. Slash, EvilAllen.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Prologue:  
**  
As Allen Walker entered the bar, he realised it had happened again. His Master, General Marian Cross, had moved on to a new area without paying the debts he had accrued during that visit. He had also left the payment to his apprentice, who, as he had no funds, had to work for the businesses so as to settle the debt. So, with the experience of similar situations from his past, he calmly took the bill being held out towards him and asked:

"Where do I start?"

Allen hefted the large barrel into his arms and thanked Mana that he had, had the foresight to train his body to handle physically challenging situations, such as this. He moved slowly from the delivery cart into the bar's cellar to store the keg, repeating the trip to collect another.

When a man spoke out from behind him, Allen let out a cry of dismay. The innocent words often used in greeting had startled him into dropping the barrel he was lifting, breaking it open. A head covered in wild black hair looked over his shoulder and down at the broken keg.

"Ah, that's a shame, all that beer..." The stranger muttered. Allen huffed. 'Who cares about the beer? Now I'll have to work more to pay for that barrel too.' The man let out a chuckle and Allen flushed; he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Sheepishly, Allen turned around and finally got a good view of the stranger. He had messy, shoulder-length black hair, and most of his face was covered by large, circular glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt and dark trousers, with braces hanging down by his sides. The man also stood with his shoulder slightly hunched and slouched as much as possible, however, Allen still knew that, if he stood up straight, the man would be at least a head higher than himself.

The man smiled then and, removing his left hand from his pocket, held it out in front of him.  
"My name is Tyki Mikk." Allen shook his hand with his own, glove-covered hand, remembering his manners.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Allen Walker." He watched with a smile as Tyki tilted his head to the side.

"Say, Allen, how would you like to learn a faster and easier way to make money?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When Allen first heard that line, he had thought Tyki meant for him to be a whore, or something equally as bad, and had quickly backed away. Then, to his complete and total embarrassment, Tyki had laughed, realising what he had been thinking, and then explained that he had meant poker.

Now, that memory brought a large, genuine smile to Allen's face as he snuggled into Tyki's strong arms, which wrapped around him tightly.

The two had been together for three years, although they had started off as friends, their relationship had only become deeper, and had finally turned physical in the last three months; since the day that had been chosen as Allen's birthday.

"What are you thinking?" Tyki's husky voice drifted down to him, and Allen felt fingers start to thread through his hair. He purred slightly and nuzzled the dark-coloured chest his head was resting on.

"I was just remembering when we first met." Tyki chuckled, a sound that Allen felt reverberating through his torso.

"I can think of things that are more memorable." Tyki murmured seductively. Allen groaned as talented fingers danced down his spine.

"Not now Tyki, I'm still sore from last night." He chastised, Tyki pouted.

"But I haven't seen you for ages, and we haven't got long until you have to leave again." He whined childishly.

"And people say that I'm the immature one." Allen grumbled to himself before saying to Tyki: "Is that all you think about?"

"It's what I am." Tyki sighed dreamily, but Allen looked outraged.

"So, the only thing you find pleasure in with me is the sex?! Stupid, bloody Noah!" Allen started to scramble off the bed, ripping his way out of Tyki's arms. Realising what he had done, Tyki pulled the struggling figure back towards him and held him tightly against his chest, whispering in his ear.

"One of the things, Allen-koi, one of them. I love holding you, kissing you, talking with you, and playing cards with you." Allen stopped struggling. "But what I love about the sex, is the pleasure you receive. The way you hold me closer than normal, the sounds that you make, the way you look, and how you say my name." Allen had melted against Tyki, and so he found it easy to turn the pliant form around. Tyki could see the love shining in Allen's eyes and he smiled, kissing Allen gently and a small moan rang out.

"Tyki..." The Noah looked up from where he was sucking on Allen's pale neck, who whimpered at the loss. Allen looked at him.

"Make love to me." Tyki smirked seductively.

"My pleasure."

* * * * * * * * * LEMON * * * * * * * * * *

www . fanfiction . net / s / 5277219 / 1 /

_The lemon below is courtesy of xxSnowxxAngelxx_

Tyki's lips returned to Allen's neck while his skilled hands played with the boys nipples, drawing moans from Allen's plump and slightly swollen lips. Slowly, Tyki moved his mouth lower, latching on to one of Allen's sensitized nipples and biting down gently, but with enough force to make Allen cry out softly at the sensation.

The hand that his mouth took over for trailed down the boy's abdomen, and made him shiver under his teasing touch. Tyki's hand reached its destination and began pumping Allen slowly. Allen's hips bucked into the touch, making Tyki smirk around the nipple he was nibbling and sucking on.

Tyki moved from the nipple, with Allen whining slightly at the loss of warmth and gasping at the exposure to cold air, and trailed a burning path down the same path of the hand earlier, changing the gasping into pleasured moans.

He hovered at the naval, a moment, with Tyki dipping his tongue into the boys belly button, and continued to the base of the white-haired boys throbbing erection.

Allen practically screamed Tyki's name as he took the length into his mouth, hand now holding down the hips to keep Allen from thrusting upwards. Allen restrained his hips movements, though it took quite a bit of willpower to do so, as Tyki's mouth bobbed up and down his shaft; the man's skilled tongue licking along the length and pressing into the slit at the head.

He knew he was driving Allen wild, and Allen would come very soon. Allen's head was spinning as he felt the familiar pull that he knew meant he would climax soon. "Ty-Tyki.. I'm-" was all he managed to say as, with a burst of twinkling stars blocking his vision, he came into his lover's mouth. Tyki swallowed it all up, smirking at how fast it was this time.

Allen was laying there, flushed and breathing heavily, in his after-sex-high, and Tyki felt his own neglected erection's desire to pound into Allen's tight hole. He placed a finger at the boy's entrance and pushed it in before Allen noticed it, adding a second finger and beginning to stretch the hole. Allen felt only a mild discomfort until the third finger was added, then he scrunched his face up with discomfort and a bit of pain.

Tyki worked on stretching the boy as much as possible, before his impatience and the irresistible way Allen looked laid out beneath him drove him to lose control. He removed his fingers and didn't give Allen any time to register the loss before he placed his ready length into the tight hole of his lover.

Allen screamed his name upon the intrusion of Tyki's manhood, muscles unintentionally clenching around it. Tyki groaned at the sensation of being crushed by Allen's entrance. "Relax, shounen." He whispered softly into Allen's ear, making the younger shiver at the feel of his breath caressing his ears. Allen forced his body to relax, knowing that he would adjust to the size of his lover soon.

Tyki waited as Allen adjusted, muscles relaxed and both of them breathing heavily. Allen was forcing even and deep breaths to speed up the relaxation of muscles. He wasn't completely stretched, but he needed Tyki to move, which he signalled to the older male by shifting his hips.

Tyki pulled almost all the way out and paused momentarily before slamming into his lover again. After that, he set a slow and steady speed, aiming for the spot he knew would make all the pain of sex disappear into endless pleasure.

When Allen arched towards him with a gasp, Tyki smirked. He knew he'd hit the spot he'd been looking for. He continued to hit that spot accurately with each thrust, making Allen cry out his name in increasingly erotic volumes.

Tyki was reaching his release, with Allen's voice calling his name and moaning, as the pace increased to almost frantic levels. Neither cared by now how it looked, lost as they were in the pleasure induced by the sounds made by the other. Allen rose up to meet each thrust downward from Tyki, and with his next climax, his muscled contracted around Tyki's shaft, milking the man after a few more painful thrusts.

They collapsed like that with aftershocks coursing through them, Tyki still within his small lover, and Allen beneath the older man. They fell into an after-sex-high-induced sleep, though it was short-lived.

They did it again upon waking from their short break, and Allen fell asleep again. This time, Tyki held Allen in his arms as he followed the boy into dreamland.

* * * * * * * * END OF LEMON * * * * * * * *

When Allen awoke this time, Tyki's side of the bed was cold. He propped himself up on his elbows and tried to lever himself upright, but the pain shooting up his lower spine made him fall back to the sheets.

"Damn you Tyki." He huffed, although he had a smile on his face.

"I love it when you swear." Allen turned his head to the side and saw a topless Tyki leaning against the doorframe and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey," he smiled, but the moment was ruined as Allen's stomach grumbled. "Tyki, I'm hungry." He whined, looking pleadingly at the doorway but Tyki had vanished.

"I knew you would be." Tyki said smugly as he came in to the room carrying a tray heaped with Allen's favourite foods. Allen didn't answer as he was too busy devouring the offering.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." A dark voice came from beside the window, neither of the room's occupants were surprised.

"Not at all, Earl-sama." Tyki stated, while Allen just raised a hand in greeting.

"So, Allen-kun, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" The Earl's glasses flashed and Allen swallowed.

"Nervous, but I'll do my best for you Earl-sama." He smiled.

"Good boy." The Earl turned to the Noah. "Tyki, I hope you haven't jeopardised Allen's mission with your actions."

"He'll be fine by the morning, Earl-sama." Tyki looked straight at the Earl, unashamed, though Allen flushed crimson and buried himself in the dwindling pile of food in front of him.

"Make sure to send us reports, Allen-kun." The Earl turned to leave.

"Um, Earl-sama, I'm sorry, but I might...no, I will have to destroy some of your akuma." Allen blurted out.

"No need to fret Allen-kun, I have plenty, and it's part of your cover. You can't be an exorcist without killing a few akuma. Besides, if you don't, that eye of yours will cause problems."

"It'll be a lot more than the ones you've set aside for me though, Earl-sama." Allen said contritely.

"No matter," the Earl dismissed Allen's concerns with a wave of the umbrella in his hand. "Your mission is more important, so make sure it's done right."

"Yes, Earl-sama." And the Millennium Earl vanished from their room.

Allen picked thoughtfully at the remainder of the food.

"Don't worry, Allen-koi. You'll be fine. Just do as I've taught you and you'll be accepted in no time. Everyone knows they need as many exorcists as they can get." Allen hummed in agreement as Tyki removed the tray from the bed. "Come on koi, let's get some sleep."

Allen snuggled closer to Tyki as soon as he was under the covers and drifted off to sleep. His last thought was of how he would approach the Dark Order the next day.


End file.
